


Collide

by gr__ngrass



Series: Marked [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr__ngrass/pseuds/gr__ngrass
Summary: Eve and Villanelle are on the run. Working together to take down as much of the Twelve before the Twelve take them.





	Collide

The sun set three hours ago. There’s a chill in the air. Partially because of the rain that had soaked the city all day. Partially because of the late hour. It's so late it's early. It's early enough that anyone out in the city looks suspect. Except, of course, the two lovers on the Pont de Bir Hakeim.

Villanelle can taste Eve in her mouth, hot and heavy, and can feel Eve's fingers digging into her shoulder and hips. She places a hand on Eve's chest to push herself away and give them space and air.

"Where are you staying?" asks Villanelle, her voice low and husky.

"My hotel is down the street," replies Eve without any hesitation. "This way," she says grabbing Villanelle hand leading her through Paris.

They don't say anything to each other on the way, not even sharing a glance, each sure of what's going to happen next. The air is chilly and damp, but they can't feel it.

Once in the hotel lobby, they hurry to the bank of elevators. Eve finally releases Villanelle's hand when the elevator doors close punching the button for the 8th floor. They're each settle on opposite sides. Villanelle has a crooked hungry smile on her face as she stares at Eve watching the digital display count to eight. The weather, Villanelle muses, has done amazing things to Eve's hair.

The tension between continues to build the whole way up. The space between them is thick with lust and desire. Eve thinks it just sexual. It is for Villanelle too, but its also violence. Villanelle can feel it burning as she fingers the knife in her jacket pocket in the elevator ride up to Eve’s room thinking about a way to regain control of the situation.

As soon as the doors open Villanelle grabs Eve’s wrist, rougher than what Eve is used too, and marches them down the hotel’s hallway.

“847,” breathes Eve, directing Villanelle, whose ahead of her, to her room.

The plush carpet muffles their hurried footsteps. Benign mass-produced paintings depicting vague Parisian landscapes flicker past.

They reach the door and their eyes meet as Eve slips the key card into the door’s card reader.

“Beep Beep”

Villanelle pushes them both into Eve’s room, spinning them around, pressing Eve to the back of the door. Eve’s breathing is heavy, but Villanelle’s is calm and even.

She licks her lips, leans in close to Eve and says, "You need to take care of that," her eyes darting down to the knick on Eve's neck.

"What?" Eve asks momentarily shocked by the sudden change of pace and the fact that they're not kissing and halfway undressed by now. Villanelle pulls away tossing Eve a sly look over her shoulder.

"Oh, right." Eve touches the cut and looks at the sticky blood on her fingers. By the time Eve looks back to Villanelle, she's walked deeper into Eve's hotel room.

"Do you have a computer?"

"Only my phone," replies Eve from the bathroom who is now cleaning and bandaging her self-inflicted wound. "Why?"

"I hate looking up train schedules on phones."

Eve walks out of the bathroom with a bandage on her neck. "Train schedules? I thought we were, you know-" and Eve trails off, gesturing between herself, Villanelle, and the bed Villanelle is laying down on looking at train schedules on her phone.

Still staring at her phone, only catching Eve's hand waving out of the corner of her eye, "What? You thought we were going to fuck? No, we need to leave. Cute," says Villanelle, interrupting her own train of thought to touch the same spot on her neck as Eve's bandage.

Eve feels her face flush and when she answeres she's flustered by Villanelle bluntness, "I mean-well-yes-wait. You what to leave?"

"I know you are good at tracking people down. I mean, you found me. Several times." She props herself up on one elbow to look at Eve in the hallway, "But I do not know how good you are at losing people. We need to leave. Now."

"Now?"

"I do not know if you were followed from Finland. Faking your death bought us some time, but the Twelve will know soon enough who is really dead."

Eve closes her eyes, takes a breath in, and slowly releases it as she tries to come to terms with her new life on the run with an international assassin. At the same time, Villanelle watches Eve, waiting for her next move in a game Eve is currently unaware of.

"Okay. What do we need to do?" Eve asks as she opens her eyes, clear and focused on Villanelle and the task at hand.

Eve takes in the flash of disappointment that crosses Villanelle's face.

Humming, Villanelle pretends to think of her answer. Had she wanted Eve to beg her to fuck her? Yes, but she doesn't want to let Eve know that.

"I was thinking Portugal. I have a safe house there."

"You knew something like this would happen?"

"Not quite this, but Konstantin was always telling me not to trust anyone."

"Ah. Okay." Eve begins to pack up her things scattered throughout the hotel room processing Villanelle's explanation. Villanelle watches from the bed as Eve packs, growing more surly by the second.

After a few minutes Eve is packed and ready.

"Great. Let's leave," and Villanelle gets up from the bed feeling unsatisfied.

Eve notes Villanelle's odd mood. She takes a step closer, tucking a piece of hair behind Villanelle's ear, trailing fingers down her neck. Eve inches up to gently kiss Villanelle on the check and Villanelle's eyes flutter and her breath catches.

"Come on. We'll finish this later," says Eve as she walks past Villanelle into the hotel hallway.

Alone in the now deserted hotel room she thinks it would have been nice to fuck Eve before they had left.


End file.
